


An Old Soul

by Meltarune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, SPN Season 4, Violence, i fantasize, i have problems, season 4, spnS04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltarune/pseuds/Meltarune
Summary: This is mostly a little thing for me because I'm lonely. This is about a being that shows up before the apocalypse and is burdened with unlimited knowledge. First, the hunting gang is really skeptical but thorough out their adventures, they realize how surprisingly young this old creature seems. Even becoming a bit protective as they start to see them as family.





	An Old Soul

The brothers prepare for a hunt in their cheap motel room which smelled of mildew. Items are being thrown to each other and stuffed into musty duffle bags.

“So, machete?”

“Check.”

“Dead man’s blood?”

“Che- Dean, I’ve been doing this for years. I’m not 12 anymore.” The man sighs.

All Dean does is shrug. “Hey! You’re still my lil bro, Sammy.”

Sammy groans in mild irritation. “Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that head of yours… Actually, never mind. It would be disgusting!” Sam very visibly shivers in fear.

Dean bursts into uncontrollable laughter. “Dude, you don’t even know! I even have the future inside this dirty mind!”

The dirty blonde proceeds to create a humming noise like he’s thinking or meditating and places his fingers on his temples. Imitating hard thought.

“In about an hour, I’ll pick up a girl a-“

A bright light shines throughout the whole room along with a loud thud, carving faces of panic on the young men.

The suspiciously angelic light slowly dissipates and shows a tiny body, halfway on the floor and on the old chair. That should not be comfortable.

…

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!” Shouts Dean.

The men train their guns on the body until Sam gets a closer look. “I-I think she is unconscious, Dean.”

“well, where the fuck did they come from?” “I don’t know! It’s not like this happens often!” Sam responds in a quick whisper.

“Let’s first search their body for weapons and wounds.” Dean’s firm voice causes Sam to nod and keep watch on the body, just in case. Dean lets his colt fall to the ground and carefully picks up the body to move it to the ratty spring bed.

“Hey, you said you were going to pick up a girl. Think you were right.” Sam remains calm besides the small cocky smirk coming from his badly timed joke. Dean just rolls his eyes and continues to search the unconscious kid. “Dude, weird. Now, be quiet.”

Dean immediately shuts down Sam’s joke, making the younger of the two scoff. But otherwise, he follows his big brother’s orders. Right when Dean checks the back of their head, his face twists into confusion and worry. “They have no weapons but check this out.” Dean beckons.

Sam becomes confused and intrigued. He lays his shotgun down on the other bed and makes his way to Dean to see the problem.

Once Sam’s eyes lay on the back of the kid’s skull. He feels like vomiting. The back of their head looked as if someone carved old symbols onto their thin skin where tons of blood seeps through.

Now that the boys looked at the kid longer, they noticed how pale and sweaty she looked. Sam speaks first. “What happened to her?” It is a small whisper but it feels like yelling in this silence.

“I don’t know. Nothing good, though. You clean the blood and I’ll bring the kit.” He responds. Sam gets to work as Dean leaves for the bathroom, grabbing supplies.

Sam uses a water bottle and tissue to clean the blood, leaving piles of balled up red tissue on the floor. Sam yells to Dean in the bathroom. “Did you check if they are a monster?!” “Of course! So far, nothing!”

Sam’s brows furrow in worry as he wipes up the last of the blood. Dean walks into the room with the first aid kit and sits on the side of the bed to inspect. “The wound isn’t actually that bad but it was deep enough for them to lose a lot of blood.” Sam informs Dean.

Dean nods and looks for the needed items in the box. “Neosporin… Bandages. Bandages. Oh! Here are the bandages. Give them here, Sammy.” Sammy obliges and passes the kid to Dean. Dean does general tidying up for the wound and seals multiple bandages around their head which pulled their bangs back and upward.

“There we go! Good as new!” Dean beams at his work, proud. Sam can’t help but smile at the sweet moment of care but quickly wipes it once the toddler starts squirming and shivering. Dean meets Sam’s eyes and they both know what’s needed.

Dean goes into the kitchen to make soup while Sam tucks the girl in the bed. “I guess our hunt is put on hold...” Sam mutters.


End file.
